Serial arc faults are typically created by the connecting or disconnecting of circuit connectors under load, a wire being broken or cut while under load, or a loose connection. As a result, an arc can be drawn between both ends impacted portion of the circuit. Serial arc faults act in series to a load and thus reduce current flowing through a circuit due to the additional resistance. Serial arc faults typically do not draw enough amperes to trip a circuit breaker. As a result, significant damage can occur if the arc is sustained for a period of time. Known technology for controlling serial arc faults fails to effectively address the issues presented by serial arc faults.